Metal Men and Angel's Wings
by hannahthewordsmith
Summary: When Liz & Evelyn arrive at Xavier's, Liz finds herself with an electric attraction to a man who has the same power as her, and Evelyn is caught between two men who could both give her what she never had. Split up into two parts. Rated for language, other
1. Part One Chapter 1: Liz

"I'm nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous, L."

"But what if I don't fit in? Don't give me that look, I'm serious!"

"Liz, it's a school for _mutants_. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Why can't you stay here too, Evelyn? You're a mutant."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be at the airport in fifteen minutes." Liz gave her twin sister a desperate look, and she sighed. "L…"

"Please Ev!" Finally, Evelyn gave and Liz hugged her. "This is why I love you," she said with a grin and unbuckled her seatbelt, jumping down from the driver's seat of her Ford. Evelyn mumbled under her breath before getting out also. She tossed her a duffle bag. "I packed for you," she pointed out with a sweet smile. "Just in case." Evelyn glared at her, which just made her laugh. They walked a few feet, then stood in front of the gigantic mansion. "It really is as beautiful as they say," she breathed, her eyes filled with wonder. Evelyn just nodded in agreement. They clasped hands and walked up the path leading to the giant oak doors. The wind blew back Evelyn's light auburn hair behind her shoulder and didn't affect Liz's darker curls, which were pulled back into a ponytail. They approached the doors and glanced at each other; taking deep breaths before pushing open the oak doors.

The silence exploded with the laughter and chatter of the mutants crowding the hallways. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes were squeezing past others in an attempt to get through. On seeing the two, the crowd seemed to have parted like the Red Sea, letting the twins walk freely down the hall. Whispers and murmurs found themselves into the teenager's ears, and several fingers began pointing. A young girl approached them, a smile on her face. "Hey there!" she greeted. "I'm Jubilee, you guys must be new." The twins nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth, call me Liz, and this is my sister, Evelyn."

"Call me whatever."

Jubilee nodded. "Hopefully I'll be able to tell you two apart. Follow me; I'll take ya to Miss Storm's office. She's the headmistress." The girls followed Jubilee down the hallway, and after a few steps the kids began talking again, but this time quietly. Jubilee escorted the two to a second pair of oak doors, and knocked twice. One of the doors opened, revealing a buff looking, slightly furry man. "Hey Logan, I got some new girls here," Jubilee informed him, and the twins peeked out from behind her. The man, Logan, eyed them for a second, then stepped to the side, allowing them to pass. Sitting at the desk was a woman with hair whiter than snow and mocha skin. She looked up with kind brown eyes, and smiled brilliantly.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth and Evelyn! I'm Ororo Munroe, but the students and staff call me Storm." She stood and the girls walked up to the desk, shaking her hand one-by-one.

"Liz, actually," Liz corrected with a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Storm."

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you mind letting me see your powers?" Evelyn looked at the glass of water on the desk and the water suddenly rose in a small stream, swirling it around Storm's head. The latter laughed a little. "Very impressive! Liz?" The darker haired of the two seemed a little more timid, which earned an elbow from her lighter haired counterpart. Liz gave her a look.

"You know what I have to do to show them, and I don't feel comfortable with him around," she mumbled, tilting her head in the direction of Logan.

"It's not like he's gonna just rape you right here and now," Evelyn turned to Logan. "You won't right?"

He shrugged. "Probably not." Liz gave Evelyn a desperate look before sighing.

"Jubilee, can you close the door?" The girl nodded and kicked the door with her foot, shutting it. Liz unzipped her jacket and tossed it into a nearby chair, then began to pull up her tank top. Logan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he cleared his throat, looking away. Liz pulled the tank top over her forehead and there was a snap, causing two full size wings to shoot out, which made Logan and Jubilee to leap back in surprise. The wings were black as the night sky, with silver lines running through them like veins.

Storm gasped a little while Logan whistled and Jubilee muttered, "Holy crap." Liz rubbed her forearms a little as Storm ran her finger over one of the feathers. They had the texture of silk.

"It's the only shirt I have that doesn't have slits in them. The others have silts that fit my wings," she mumbled. The wings folded themselves back in and Liz put on the tank top and jacket.

"Liz and I also have a telepathic connection. We can have conversations with each other by sending messages with our minds." Storm nodded and with a smile handed them the papers with their information on them. Same room, same classes too.

They turned to leave and Liz saw Logan gaping at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asked, and before he could answer Evelyn pulled her out of the room and towards their dorm.

"I don't like it here," Liz muttered, tossing a baseball at Evelyn as they sat in their room. Well, Liz was lying on her bed.

"Don't be such a baby. Logan said he wasn't gonna rape you," she replied, tossing the baseball back.

Liz reached her arms up to catch it. "He said _probably_, Ev. I don't trust him." She threw it back, a little harder, and Evelyn caught it, giving her a look.

"He seems nice enough."

_They're all nice enough at first Ev._

_C'mon L, don't be like that__**.**_

Before Liz could reply, there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing a boy with curly, light brown hair and icy blue eyes. The twins shared a glance, thinking the same thing.

_Hottie alert._

"Hey there," he murmured, sounding a little nervous. The girls both smiled.

"Hello," they replied simultaneously.

"I'm Bobby, I'm in the room next door." He ran a hand through his hair, and Liz could see Evelyn practically swoon.

"I'm Liz, and this is my sister, Evelyn." Bobby was silent for a second, opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something.

"Would you guys like a tour?" The girls glanced at each other.

"Totally!"

"So this is the hallway with all the classes. It can get a little crazy, but all in all it's pretty easy to get used to," Bobby explained as they walked past doors marked "Chemistry", "Algebra", "English" and other things of the sort.

"Why are they all in one hallway? At our old school we had different hallways for each of the grades," Liz said, tilting her head to the side.

"That is an excellent question that I do not know the answer to," Bobby answered cheerfully, making the twins chuckle a little.

Liz then noticed one boy walking out of a classroom and everything seemed to happen in slow-mo. His head turned and her light green eyes locked with his crystal blue ones. They gazed at each other as he passed by, and the small smile he gave Liz took her breath away. Time sped up as a punch in the arm caused her to look away, and she glared at her twin.

"Who were you looking at?" Evelyn asked, and Liz felt her cheeks warm.

"Somebody," she muttered and Bobby nudged her with his shoulder.

"Does someone have a crush already?" he teased and she punched him in the forearm.

"Shut up!" Bobby simply laughed and they continued walking throughout the school, finding themselves in a garden.

"Bobby!" He turned and smiled at someone before turning to the twins.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit. Feel free to explore," he said before turning and running towards a group of boys, greeting them with a loud yell. Liz rolled her eyes and turned to Evelyn.

"I'll be walking around the garden; I'll meet you at that bench in like an hour or something." Evelyn nodded and Liz turned and walked off, poking leaves and flower petals. She was examining a spot on a flower petal when she was suddenly knocked onto the gravel. A loud yelp escaped her and she groaned as the gravel scraped her wings through the thin material of her jacket.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry miss!" Liz looked up and into the crystalline eyes of the boy from earlier. She smiled a little and shrugged.

"Didn't even hurt." He laughed a little and grinned, causing her heart to skip a beat. He stood and held out her hand to help her up. Liz accepted it, but pulled back quickly with a gasp, staring at the red spot where her skin met his. It was like she was electrocuted. She stood on her own and shrugged, smiling at the guy again. He reached up and his fingers brushed against her hair, pulling back with a leaf between his thumb and pointer finger. She laughed and said, "Thanks." His eyes flicked from her to someone behind her and he nodded, placing the leaf in her hand.

"I'll see you around," he said with a smile and ran off. She turned and watched him until he disappeared behind a corner. Liz sighed dreamily, looking down at the leaf in her hand.

She was definitely going to find out who this mysterious person was.

"Hey, you weren't at the bench when I went there," Evelyn said, walking into the room. Liz looked up from twirling the leaf and shrugged.

"I guess I forgot. Sorry." Evelyn looked at her suspiciously, then shrugged and plopped down onto the bed next to her.

"I saw you talking to a guy, and you were smiling like mad. Do I sense something?" Evelyn asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Liz rolled her eyes and threw her extra pillow at her twin.

"He's really sweet and nice, but I don't even know his name." Evelyn nodded, still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing! Gosh." Liz looked at her for a second, then smiled, looking back at the leaf.

"We should hit the hay, it's late," Evelyn mumbled with a yawn, and Liz nodded in agreement, lying down. "Night sis," she muttered.

"Night Ev," Liz replied, turning off the light. The room was soon filled with snores and Liz set the leaf on the bedside table before closing her eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Part One Chapter 2: Liz

Blue eyes. Such a beautiful crystal blue. They were like nothing she's ever seen before…

Liz woke with a start, glancing around the room. She panicked for a second, unsure of her whereabouts, then Evelyn walked out of the bathroom. "Oh good," her twin said, "you're up, go shower." Liz glared at her before standing and stumbling into the bathroom. After she got out, she shook her wings to rid the water of them and dressed in faded jean shorts, her faded AC/DC t-shirt (with slits in the back) and her worn out neon green Converse, tossing on her army green jacket over her wings. She walked into the bedroom and plopped down on her bed. Evelyn yawned and picked at the fabric on her shirt as Liz doodled on her notebook cover with a silver Sharpie.

There was a knock and Bobby walked in.

"Are you girls ready for your first class?" he asked with a smile and the twins shared a look before leaping off the bed, grabbing their notebooks and stumbling after him.

"What's your first hour?" Liz asked Bobby as they walked out of the room.

"English. And judging by your smiles I assume we have the same class." The twins nodded and Bobby laughed as they walked into English, sitting near the back. Liz stuck her pencil behind her ear and waited for the bell to ring, flipping through her notebook.

"So, we meet again." Liz looked up and stood, smiling at the man from the garden.

"Yes, we do. I never got to introduce myself. I'm Liz."

"Warren." He held out his hand and she almost shook it, but then remembered getting shocked and instead stuck the hand in her pocket. Warren simply shrugged and, when Liz sat down, took the seat next to her. "I don't mean to be rude," he murmured, "but you look like a total nerd with that pencil behind your ear."

Liz smiled and replied, "That's the point genius." The bell rang and the teacher, a man named Hank McCoy, began teaching. All class she could feel Warren's crystal blue eyes on her, and the thought of him thinking of her made Liz turn her head to hide her blush. She'd be writing and every now and then they'd brush hands, sending the electricity buzzing up her arm instead of just staying in her hand. Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her, but he'd never look away. He'd just stare into her eyes until she broke the contact herself. It was quite strange. When the bell signaling the end of class rang, she stood and stuck the pencil back behind her ear, grinning at Warren teasingly. He just laughed and walked with her out of the classroom. They didn't have the same second hour, but they shared third and fourth hour.

"I'm starting to think you had your schedule changed," Liz teased him a few days later as they sat down at a lunch table with Jubilee, Bobby, Evelyn, Kitty, and Marie. A cafeteria was recently built on school grounds so that all the kids at the school could eat lunch there during school days.

"What if I did? You aren't complaining," he replied, and she grinned.

"So, Liz, I never got to ask what brings you to the Institute?" Kitty asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Liz has wings," Jubilee answered for the red-head. "They're so pretty. Midnight black with silver lines. Like veins or something." Out of the corner of her eye, Liz noticed Warren's head snap up and look at her.

"Hey you've got something in common with Warren!" Bobby pointed out, and Liz tilted her head to the side, looking at the blond.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Yep, guess you do." Liz looked at him for a few moments more before turning to her spaghetti, stabbing a meatball with her fork. She held it up and stared at it.

"Liz, it's not going to disappear," Bobby joked, and Liz threw him a look. While still looking at him, she flicked her wrist and the meatball went flying, landing on the table with a bunch of girls fussing over their hair. Spaghetti sauce splattered all over them, and they shrieked. Liz's jaw dropped while Bobby busted out laughing, Jubilee joining him. Kitty was giggling madly, and Marie was attempting to cover her snickers with coughs. Warren had pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. The girls at the other table turned and threw death glares at the group. They just waved. One of the girls scowled and rolled her eyes, turning back around.

"Thank God that wasn't Pete's table. We'd all be screwed," Kitty said with a laugh, and the others nodded in agreement.

Warren nudged Liz slightly and said to the group, "Hey, I'm gonna show Liz around a little more. We'll meet up with you in class." He pulled a little on her jacket sleeve and Liz glanced at Evelyn.

_C'mon you coward! Go!_

Liz smiled before standing and following Warren out of the lunch room. She could feel the entire table's eyes on her, including a pair of brown eyes from the teacher's table. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Logan. He held her gaze for a split second before breaking eye contact to speak with Storm. Liz looked forward and gripped the back of Warren's shirt so she wouldn't lose him in the crowded hallway. He looked over his shoulder and grinned widely at her, leading her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked towards the garden, catching up so she was walking at his side. All he did was look down at her and smile. They walked through the grass and sat down in the shade. Liz reached down, pulling up a blade of grass and twirling it between her fingers. Warren reached out to pluck it from her fingers, and their hands brushed. Liz gasped a little as the electricity zoomed up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps. The grass fell from her fingers as she looked up at Warren. He stared back, and held up his hand. She did the same and gently touched her fingertips to his. The shock zoomed through her finger, and she drew a shaky breath. Impulsively, she pressed her entire hand up against his.

The shock itself was intense and made her entire arm tingle. Like the feeling she has just before her arm falls asleep. She stared at Warren, and he looked back, wide-eyed. "I wonder…" she whispered, her eyes trailing down to his lips. She turned her head, blushing fiercely. She pulled her hand away, but the tingling feeling lingered. She felt tingling on her chin, and Warren made her look at him. Very slowly he leaned down, as if he was scared. In all honesty, Liz was scared to death. He just barely brushed his lips against his, then pulled away a little. Liz's heart was beating so quickly, it could have stopped and it wouldn't have felt any different. Liz reached up with her head and pressed her lips to his, gasping again at the intense tingling on her lips. She pulled away and touched her lips with her fingers, in shock. Warren just stared at her, as if trying to figure something out. Liz made the first move again, leaning forward and crushing her lips against his.

He reacted so quickly it made her smile, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer. She interlaced their fingers and Warren pulled off her jacket, laying her down on the grass. His fingertips brushed every part of her skin that was visible, and soon most of her body was tingling. Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair. Liz felt a shock zoom through her wings and she gasped loudly.

Then it all went black.

"Liz?" The voice sounded strangled, like the person was crying. "Lizzie, please wake up." Nobody called her Lizzie except…

"Ev?" Liz was shocked at how her voice sounded. It was so hoarse, like she hadn't drunk any water in days. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at her twin, who had tear lines running down her cheeks. Liz slowly put a hand on her forehead, and Mr. McCoy looked up, a little startled. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Marie and Logan were sitting in chairs around her bed, sleeping soundly. Marie had her head on Logan's shoulder, and he had his arm around her. Kitty was nestled up against Bobby, who was snoring loudly. Jubilee was sleeping on a chair upside down, occasionally mumbling obscenities. Storm was at Liz's side in an instant. Mr. McCoy, a blue man covered in fur, took her hand gently in his huge one.

"How are you hun?" Storm asked and Liz tried to gather her surroundings.

_You're in the infirmary_, a voice said in the back of her mind, and Liz smiled gratefully at Evelyn.

"I can't remember what happened," she whispered, and Evelyn smiled.

"Warren took you outside for a little bit, then while we were walking to class Logan ran by with you in his arms. Warren was being carried by Peter." Evelyn held up Liz's jacket. "We found this in the grass."

_Warren…_The name made her sit up so quickly that she became dizzy for a moment. "Where's Warren?" she asked. "Is he alright?" Storm smiled.

"Yes, child, he's fine. He's very worried about you." Liz nodded; relieved to know the blond was okay.

Jubilee stirred and woke, and on spotting Liz she screamed, "LIZZIE!" and jumped up, attacking the red-head in a tight hug. The rest of the group woke up, disoriented, before hugging her also. Logan hung back a little, uncomfortable. Liz smiled and held out her arms.

"C'mere fur ball!" He smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms tight around her but making sure to avoid her wings.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid." She smiled and rubbed his back before he let her go.

"What can you remember?" Bobby asked as Liz took a small bite of yogurt a few minutes later.

She shook her head. "Not much, just blacking out." Not true. She also remembered tingling. Intense tingling, especially in her wings. She turned to Storm. "So when can I leave?" Storm looked at Mr. McCoy.

"Probably in a few hours, once we've checked that everything is okay."

"Can I still get up and walk around?" Mr. McCoy nodded and Liz smiled, nodding also. Evelyn gave her a look.

_What happened, L?_

_I can't tell you here. I'll let you know later._

Evelyn nodded and stood. "Alright everyone! Get out, my twin needs some rest!" The occupants groaned, but left anyway. Bobby patted her knee and nodded at her with a smile. Soon everyone was gone, and she was left in silence. Liz sat there for a moment before standing and walking to the door. She was still dressed in her clothes, only her Converse and socks were sitting by the door. She wasn't hooked up to anything either, with made Liz slightly suspicious. She opened the door slowly and tip-toed outside, barely making a sound with her bare feet. She peeked in every open room before finally freezing in front of the one that held Warren. She walked inside the room and leaned up against the wall next to the door, afraid to get any closer. He was sleeping, yet he looked so vulnerable.

"Did I do this to you?" she whispered from her spot by the door. Warren stirred and opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of dark red hair run out the door.

"Liz?"

"I promise guys. That's all I remember," Liz said as the twins sat in the rec room, Bobby, Marie, Kitty, and Jubilee scattered around the area also. Bobby sighed.

"This blows. If you aren't going to class then we aren't either. Storm said it was alright." The others nodded in agreement and Liz smiled.

"That's really considerate, but you don't need to worry about me. It's only for one hour." Bobby gave Liz a look and she sighed, giving in. "Fine! But I really hope Storm said it was alright."

"She did, don't worry." Liz gave him a look, but smiled and tossed a pillow at his head.

"So you'll be alright to go to Gym?" Kitty asked and Liz nodded.

"Probably."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Marie said. "We were mighty worried about ya."

"Yeah, we were afraid you were…" Kitty trailed, pursing her lips together.

"You guys are such good friends, but I can say that I won't be dying anytime soon."

Jubilee snapped her fingers. "Darn," she muttered jokingly, squealing a little when a pillow hit her head with a thud.

"Liz?" The red-head looked up and the breath was knocked out of her as she saw Warren in the doorway.

"Warren," she breathed and stood up. She ran over and hugged him tightly, wrapping her covered arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I guess I should say the same for you," he replied and she laughed a little, pulling away from him.

"Alright everyone, let's haul our asses to class!" Jubilee said, pushing everyone out of the room after winking at Liz. Once everyone was gone, Warren and Liz walked over to the couch. She nestled up next to him, avoiding his skin.

"We're gonna have to be really careful," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. She felt him nod and stroke her long, auburn hair.

"We were only touching for a few minutes. Imagine what could happen in an hour," he muttered.

"Warren, we could have died," she breathed, the full realization of it hitting her like a punch to the gut. "We can't do this."

"We can try," was his reply, and she felt his lips on her hair. She sat up and he did the same.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said slowly. "If I…if I killed you, on accident, or even hurt you again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Liz stood and kissed his lips gently. "I can't deny the feelings I have for you, but I won't let myself hurt you. I'm sorry."

The tingle still lingered on her lips as she walked out of the rec room.


	3. Part One Chapter 3: Liz

Over the next few days Liz avoided Warren as much as she could. Logan, who Liz had confided in, had even switched her to Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee's gym class. Although Liz felt unbelievably guilty for abandoning her sister and Marie, they both understood after she explained what was going on. While avoiding Warren, she had crossed paths with Peter Rasputin, a muscular, handsome man that could make himself metal. The two bonded easily and he'd introduced her to Remy LeBeau, a Cajun man that had grown fond of calling Liz _chéri_, which meant "darling" in French. She'd even gone so far as to sit with Peter, Remy, and their friend John Allerdyce, a former member of the Brotherhood, at lunch because Warren sits with the others. She was a little distant from John at first, but he turned out to be quite polite, and yet a total ass at the same time. He would not get along well with Evelyn, considering the fact that he controlled fire and Evelyn water.

"So why would you be a part of the Brotherhood?" Liz asked John during lunch on day five of plan Avoid Warren As Much As Possible (a.k.a plan AWAMAP). John shrugged.

"I was pretty messed up back then," was all he replied with and she smiled.

"You're still messed up now," Peter mumbled and John glared at him.

"Screw you Rasputin."

"Sorry Allerdyce, I don't roll that way."

Remy caught Liz's eye and rolled his own, as if to say, "This is a normal thing." This, and the fact that now John and Peter were now arguing about each other's sexuality, made her giggle like mad. She watched their argument like a tennis match, which made Remy laugh. Liz liked his laugh. It was cute.

"Alright so enough with your sexuality. What else is there to talk about?" Liz asked, picking at a peeling piece of paint on the table. All of the men thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Can't think of anything."

"Nope."

"Me neither, _chéri_." Liz rolled her eyes, then felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey there Sweet Meat!" Marie greeted with a smile, and turned to the men. "Hey Remy, Peter. John," she greeted him, sounding a little bitter. Liz shrugged it off as the rest of the group joined them, all but one. She looked over her shoulder and saw Warren walking over to the trash can, tossing out his lunch, and walking out. Liz looked away, sighing and poking at her salad.

"Are you alright?" Remy asked, concern in his ruby eyes. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Rem. I'm fine." He smiled and patted her hand. She half expected the tingle, but all that came was warmth.

And for some odd reason, that comforted her.

_The next morning…_

"Hey hey hey," Peter greeted Liz, punching her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Metal Man," she replied, kicking the back of his leg gently. He gave her a teasing look and she laughed, walking with him to Gym.

"_Bonjour_ Peter, Liz," Remy greeted when they entered the Danger Room.

"Hey," Liz greeted, giving him the two-kiss-on-the-cheek greeting…thing. It was how she's been saying hello to him since the second day they met. He snaked an arm around her waist and walked with her towards Bobby and the girls. She gave him a look and removed his arm. He simply laughed, shrugging.

Liz was just about to say something to Kitty when Jubilee went wide-eyed and muttered, "Holy shit." Liz tilted her head to the side and turned, then gasped a little as Warren walked in. She scanned the room and stalked over to Logan, yanking him away from the group.

"What the hell is Warren doing here?" she hissed and he sighed.

"Liz, there was nothing I could do! Storm wouldn't listen to me! There were too many kids in that class, I didn't have a choice." Liz groaned a little.

"Alright, well whatever." Logan smiled apologetically and gave her a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Somehow Liz found her way back to Remy and Peter. Bobby had walked off with the girls to go speak with Warren.

"Is everything alright, _chéri_?" Remy asked, placing a hand on her forearm. She noticed Warren watching and nodded, smiling. She was starting to think of _chéri_ as her nickname, since she'd never heard Remy call anyone else by it.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. Glancing at Warren, she saw the pained look in his eyes and her heart broke in two, straight down the middle. He looked away and class started. Liz had on her X-Men jumpsuit, with slits that let her wings freely spread out. With a snap, they popped out. Warren stared at her wings before letting his own fly out. She took off into the air, kicking flying holograms and guns mounted on the walls. Having wings and three black belts helped when it came to Gym at the Institute.

"Liz!" she looked down and saw Bobby zooming towards her on a path of ice. She flew out of the way and Bobby froze a hologram about to stab Liz in the back. She smiled gratefully at him. This went on for about ten minutes. Then the setting changed and it started again. Class ended with all of the kids clunking out of the locker rooms. Even Liz's wings drooped as she carried her jacket down the hallway towards her room.

"Thank God I have Gym last hour," she muttered, walking into her room and collapsing on the bed, closing her eyes. "Just a tiny nap. I'll be up…for…dinner…"

_Later…_

Tingling. Her body was filled with that familiar tingling sensation, and Liz's eyes searched the blackness for that brilliant smile. Or the spiky blond hair. Or those beautiful, crystalline eyes…

Liz shot up in bed, breathing hard. She wasn't tingling at all. She'd been dreaming. The moon's rays peeked through the curtains of her room, and Evelyn's snores could be heard. Liz's light green eyes flickered towards the clock. 2:37. She groaned and stood, changing into pajama shorts and a tank top. Liz pulled her hair into a ponytail and lay back down, trying to fall asleep. But as 3 in the morning crept around the corner, Liz threw back the covers and stood, tiptoeing out of her room. She padded into the kitchen and opened the pantry door, taking out a packet of S'mores Pop-Tarts and sticking them in the toaster. Rubbing her arms, she looked out the window at the sky.

"So this is what you do at three in the morning?" Liz jumped about ten feet in the air and whipped around. Her eyes narrowed in a playful glare as she saw Jason Grae standing in the doorway, smirking. He could animate things, and she'd befriended him a few days ago. They didn't talk to each other much, but when they did it was usually playful banter.

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled and nodded.

"Me neither." She walked over to the island and lifted herself up onto it, crossing her ankles. She rubbed her arms again and shivered a little. "Someone is cold," he mumbled, walking over to her.

"Yes, someone is," she replied, grinning.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jason asked out of the blue, and Liz smiled.

"Jason, you know I don't like you like that." He tilted his head to the side, looking like a lost puppy.

"You want to. I can see it in your eyes." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, his fingers grazing her skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking her face in his hands.

"Stop Jason," she muttered, swatting away his hands.

He ignored her, crushing his lips against hers.

Liz tried to push him away, but he was strong. "Stop," she tried to say, but it was muffled. She pushed against his chest as he ran his fingers up her leg. "STOP!" she yelled with one last push, and Jason went flying back into the fridge with a crash. Liz stood, looking at his unconscious body and turned, watching vines retreating through the broken window. "Oh my God," she whispered, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest. Footsteps pounded on the floor, and a hand touched her arm gently.

"Liz what happened?" Bobby's voice asked soothingly.

She rocked back and forth, shaking her head. "I didn't mean too," she whimpered, and she heard Bobby run over to Jason's side. "I didn't mean to," she repeated.

"What happened?" Storm demanded.

"I didn't mean to."

"He's bleeding really bad," Bobby replied.

"I didn't mean to."

Two strong arms picked her up and began to carry her.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered, gripping the person's t-shirt.

"I know,_ chéri_. Shh, it's alright, it's okay," Remy cooed, but Liz shook her head. "Don't shake your head at me. Jason is going to be fine."

Remy carried her back to her room, and Liz was out before he closed the door.


	4. Part One Chapter 4: Liz

Liz woke slowly for the first time since she got here. No more dreams about blue eyes. In fact, Liz didn't think she dreamed at all. Evelyn was nowhere to be found, and Liz thought about sleeping in, since it was a Saturday and there were no classes. Yet when she leaned back into the pillow, it seemed as hard as a rock and extremely uncomfortable. Concluding that sleep would never come until night, Liz stood and walked into the bathroom, showering and dressing in shorts and an orange tank top, walking over to her bed and sitting down. As she was putting on her Converse, the door opened and Remy walked in. The events of the night before flashed in her mind, and tears welled up in Liz's eyes as she ran and leaped into Remy's arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. Remy rubbed her back and whispered soothing French words into her ear. She pulled away from him and smiled, wiping her tears as the smallest bit of a laugh escaped her lips.

"I feel like such a baby," she muttered, wiping her wet fingers on her shorts. Remy smiled a little and took her hands, drawing small circles on them with his thumb. The gesture was comforting, and Liz closed her eyes for a second.

"You went through a lot, _chéri_. I would probably be the same way." His added sentence made her laugh louder, and he grinned widely. "Shall we go get breakfast?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." The two walked down the hallway, arm and arm. "They're going to think we're a couple," she whispered with a giggle as people stopped to watch them walk.

"So? Let them think whatever they want," he replied, making her blush. They walked into the kitchen and Liz got a hug from John and Bobby, the latter giving her a kiss on the top of the head. She picked out an apple, running it under the tap before biting into it, chewing thoughtfully. "What's my _belle fleur_ thinking about?" Remy asked, tossing an orange back and forth between his hands.

"Stuff," was her reply, taking another bite. They stood there in silence until Liz tossed the apple core in the trash, looking at the seeds in her hand. "I need to think," she mumbled. "I'm going to go plant these." She smiled at Remy, kissing his cheek.

"Have fun," he called after her, but Liz was already gone and on her way to the garden. She noticed Bobby and Kitty sharing an intimate moment, and Evelyn walking away from Peter, looking a little hurt. _I'll talk to her about it later. Right now, I'm on a mission._

"Okay seeds, I need you to grow for me, or else I'll look like an idiot," she whispered, thinking back on the vines from the night before as she patted the spot in the dirt where she planted one of the seeds. She bent her finger upward, and a little green sprig poked up through the dirt. Liz gasped and backed up a little, watching it. She flicked her wrist up, and the sprig followed, turning a deeper shade of green. "Holy shit," she breathed, moving closer to it.

"You really think that it'll grow?" a voice asked and Liz jumped about five feet in the air. When she turned to yell at the person who broke her concentration, she found herself glaring at Logan. He was smirking a little, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"You never know," she replied with a small smile, waving her hand up a little. The tree began to grow, and Logan's eyes widened as it twisted around to form a full out apple tree, which made Liz laugh a little. An apple fell and she caught it, tossing it to him.

"New power?" he asked and she laughed, shrugging.

"I guess. That's what I figure got Jason off of me last night." Her smile faltered a little and he got sort of a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, about that. Are you doing okay?" Liz nodded, plastering the smile on her face.

"I'm fine Logan, don't worry." His eyebrows rose.

"If you say so, I just hope you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk." With that, he turned and walked away. Liz sighed and turned, glancing up at the tree.

"You know, you're a really bad liar sometimes." Liz whipped around and she rolled her eyes at Warren.

"Oh really? And you know this how?" He gave her a look.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. That's the only way I'll know if you're lying." She rolled her eyes again and leaned against the tree. _My tree._

"I just really want to be alone right now, Warren." He nodded.

"What about tonight, will you still want to be alone?" She gave him a look.

"Depends."

"Want to do something?" He asked and her eyebrows shot up under her bangs. "Not like a date or anything!" he hastily added. "I just want to show you something." Liz thought for a moment and finally shrugged a little.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, I'll stop by your room around eight." Warren then turned around and walked in the other direction. She watched him go, a small smile playing on her lips as she leaned against the-no, _her_ tree.

_Later…_

"I thought that you were trying to avoid Warren…?" Evelyn asked slowly as Liz lounged on her bed, reading quietly. The latter shrugged a little.

"I dunno, maybe we can be friends." Evelyn snorted.

"Liz, c'mon. I've seen the way you look at each other. You could never be 'just friends'." Liz rolled her eyes at Evelyn's air quotes, and the lighter-haired twin sighed. "I'm serious Liz. You really like him, I can tell."

"Yeah, but we could never really be together, like physically. The electricity or whatever is just too intense. If we tried to…ya know…have _relations_, one of us could die! Evelyn Rose, don't roll your eyes at me! I'm being dead freaking serious here." Evelyn sighed.

"Maybe…I could look it up or something while you're gone." Liz smiled and nodded, even though her insides were screaming with joy.

"Thanks Ev, I'd really appreciate that." She glanced at the clock and smiled as the time read eight o'clock exactly. "He should be here any second now." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Liz practically flew off the bed and to her door, opening it.

"Hi Liz!" Warren's head peeked around the corner and he waved at Evelyn. "Hey Ev." She nodded.

"Don't stay out too late! Her curfew is midnight!" she called as they left, and leaned back into the bed with a smile as she braided a strand of her hair. "Crazy kids."

_Meanwhile…_

"Where are we going?" Liz asked as Warren led her to a bunch of stairs. He just smiled and opened the door, leading her up the steps and onto the roof, where you easily see the star-littered sky. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, staring at the night sky. They lay there on the roof and she sighed. "I'm very happy that I said yes to this," she whispered and he propped himself up on one elbow, glancing down at her. The stars were reflected in her eyes, and the moonlight shone on her pale skin. Liz looked like she was glowing.

"Hey Liz?" She copied his position, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He thought for a moment.

"What do you think about, when you're all alone?" Liz smiled.

"That's a weird question," she muttered with a laugh, then developed a thoughtful face. "Oh geez, uh, well, just about everything." Her eyes closed and she smiled. "I think about what would happen if you connected all the stars, and what the picture might look like. I think about how the sky is almost white at the horizon, then a deep, beautiful blue right in the middle. I wonder why the grass is green, how the sky is blue, what it might be like to live on-" She didn't finish the sentence, because out of nowhere Warren had leaned forward and smashed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, the tingle still lingered. "Mars," she finished breathlessly.

"Your mind is weird," he whispered.

"Shut up," she muttered, leaning forward and kissing him fiercely. He responded eagerly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. The tingle was getting stronger, she could feel it. When she began seeing stars, she pulled away and smiled a little.

"If only," he whispered and she nodded.

"If only." They both returned to laying positions on the roof, the tips of their pinkies just barely touching each other.

"We should try," he muttered and Liz turned her head to look at him. He did the same and smiled just a little. "We should try to make this work. Besides, we don't _have_ to be together physically. I really like you, and you really like me. That's all that should matter." Liz nodded, the small smile on her face turning into a wide grin.

"I completely agree, Warren. I mean, it's worth a shot." In one swift motion, he leaned over, pecked Liz's lips, and then returned back to his original position. Liz smiled, a blush forming, and moved so that she was resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. They lay there for what seemed like forever.

"We should get back," he muttered, and she looked up, pouting at him.

"Do we have to?" she whined and he laughed as she smiled.

"Yeah babe, we have to get back." The two stood and walked back down the steps into the school, hands occasionally brushing. Liz took out the key to her door and they both walked in the room to find Evelyn closing her laptop slowly, looking absolutely, positively depressed.

"What's wrong Ev?" Liz asked, the couple rushing to her side. Evelyn looked up, tears threatening to fall.

"I, uh, found a way for you two to be together," she mumbled, and held up a hand before they could begin celebrating. "You aren't gonna like it."

"What is it Evelyn?" Warren asked and Evelyn took a deep breath.

"In order for you two to be in a physical relationship…one of you has to lose your wings."

**I starting part two, which focuses on Evelyn, after this chapter, so you'll be left waiting until part three, which focuses on both the girls. I'm so evil like that. =)**


	5. Part Two Chapter 1: Evelyn

**Don't worry, I haven't died! I've just been busy with some new fics that I'm working on, but probably won't ever post. I'll let you know when I do, but go check out my newest one, Falling Slowly! Anyway, I have no idea why I have Evelyn's part in first person, so don't ask. Felt like switching it up I guess. So without further ado, part 2!**

I smiled as the truck roared to a stop in front of the Institute that Jeremy had told me about. Normally, I'd be suspicious about any school involving the word "Institute," but Jeremy said that he has a friend there, Peter, who has given it rather good reviews. I know Peter pretty well too, I guess, but not as well as Jeremy. I turned to my twin sister, Liz, but saw that she was frowning a little. This made my smile curve downward into a small frown. She turned and sighed.

"I'm nervous."

I smirked and nodded. Understandable. "It's okay to be nervous, L." She shifted uncomfortably.

"But what if I don't fit in?" My eyebrows shot up. "Don't give me that look, I'm serious!"

"Liz, it's a school for _mutants_," I made sure to put extra emphasis on the word, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Why can't you stay here too Evelyn?" I bit back an exhausted groan. "You're a mutant!"

"Yeah, but I have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes!" I was supposed to be on my way to the airport by now, waiting for a plane to New York. My friend Tori had been able to hook me up with an audition at this amazing music high school. After I graduate from there, if I get in, it would be off to Julliard. Tori even had a drawer full of my clothes waiting in her apartment when I got there. But Liz was giving me that look, the one that I can never turn down. "L…"

"Please Ev!" I bit my bottom lip and finally sighed.

"I guess…New York can wait a while."

Liz grinned and hugged me tight. "This is why I love you," she said simply and hopped out of the car before I could call her a few choice names. I resorted to mumbling under my breath and turning off the ignition of the car, getting out also. "I packed for you," she informed me, throwing a sickly sweet smile my way. "Just in case." I glared at her, but she just laughed it off and tossed me a duffel bag. I threw it over my shoulder and walked with her a few feet, stopping in front of the giant mansion that would be our temporary home for the rest of the school year. "It really is as beautiful as they say," Liz whispered and I nodded in agreement. She took my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly before we walked up the path that led to the giant oak doors. We shared a glance before inhaling deeply and pushing open the doors. The once peaceful silence of the outdoors exploded with the sound of chatter, laughter, and even a few screams. It all suddenly stopped as they saw us. Liz's jacket shifted a little as her wings fidgeted, and I squeezed her hand again. The crowd that once filled the hallways seemed to just part, and the two of us walked uncomfortably down the middle. The others were whispering and pointing, and my hand reached down to fiddle with the button on the satchel of water I always carry with me. I can't conjure water on my own, so I always carry the little satchel.

"Hey there!" a girl greeted, running up to them. "I'm Jubilee, you guys must be new." Liz and I both nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth, call me Liz, and this is my sister, Evelyn." I gave her a small wave.

"Call me whatever."

Jubilee nodded. "Hopefully I'll be able to tell you two apart. Follow me; I'll take ya to Miss Storm's office. She's the headmistress." Jubilee started down the hallway and we quickly followed, trying to keep up with her long strides. We approached a set of large doors and Jubilee knocked on it twice. It opened to reveal a man with a lot of hair and that rugged, tough appearance, but kind brown eyes. "Hey Logan," Jubilee greeted, "I got some new girls here." I peeked out from behind Jubilee and smiled at Logan. He eyed us for a second before side stepping and allowing us to enter. Sitting behind the desk was a woman with snow-white hair and mocha skin. She looked up at us with kind eyes and a nice smile.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth and Evelyn! I'm Ororo Munroe, but the students and staff call me Storm." She stood and we hurried over to the desk, shaking her hand one at a time.

"Liz actually," my sister corrected with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Storm." I nodded my agreement and Storm smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you mind letting me see your powers?" I glanced at a glance of water on the desk and tilted my head back a little. A small stream rose from it and I smiled, letting it dance around Miss Storm's head before dive-bombing it back into the glass. She laughed a little. "Very impressive! Liz?" My twin shifted uncomfortably, and I elbowed her. Liz threw me a look.

"You know what I have to do to show them, and I don't feel comfortable with him around," she muttered, jerking her head in Logan's direction. The gesture made him snap to attention and glance around.

"It's not like he's gonna just rape you right here and now." I glanced over at Logan. "You won't, right?"

He shrugged. "Probably not." I rolled my eyes and did my best to avoid Liz's look, smiling when she sighed.

"Jubilee, can you close the door?" She nodded and kicked the door close with her foot, wincing a little and making a face when it slammed. Liz unzipped her jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair, then started pulling up her tank top. Logan's eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat, glancing away. I smiled. She pulled the tank top over her head and I sidestepped as her wings snapped out. I always thought they were so beautiful. Black as night with vein-like silver lines going through them.

Storm gasped, Logan whistled, and Jubilee muttered, "Holy crap." Liz shivered a little and rubbed her forearms as Storm ran her finger over one wing.

"It's the only shirt I have that doesn't have slits in them. The others have slits that fit my wings." The wings folded in on themselves and she pulled on her shirt and jacket.

"Liz and I also have a telepathic connection," I added, "We can have conversations with each other by sending messages with our minds." Storm nodded and handed us our papers with a smile. Same room and classes, as if we didn't see enough of each other already.

We turned to leave and Liz snapped, "What the hell are you staring at?" to Logan, and I pulled her out of the room before he could answer, because we both know he wasn't staring at Liz.

He was staring at me.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"I don't like it here." I rolled my eyes and caught the baseball she threw at me while lying on her bed. I was sitting on my own bed Indian-style, our duffels still unpacked.

"Don't be such a baby. Logan said he wasn't gonna rape you," I shot back, tossing the baseball back in her direction.

"He said _probably_, Ev. I don't trust him." She tossed it back harder, and I gave her a look as the catch left my palm stinging a little.

"He seems nice enough."

_They're all nice enough at first, Ev._

_C'mon L, don't be like that._

She didn't get to reply, because there was a knock on the door. It opened before either of us could even move and in walked a boy with curly, light brown hair and icy blue eyes. I shared a glance with Liz, and we didn't need a telepathic connection to know what we were both thinking.

_Hottie alert._

"Hey there," he said with a smile. I noted how he sounded kind of nervous, and smiled myself.

"Hello," we responded at the same time. He laughed shakily.

"I'm Bobby; I'm in the room next door." He ran a hand through his hair, and it took everything I had not to swoon like a damn fangirl.

"I'm Liz, and this is my sister Evelyn." I waved and Bobby was silent for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times, like a fish.

"Would you guys like a tour?" I shared a glance with Liz.

"Totally!"

**xxxxOxxxx**

"So this is the hallway with all the classes. It can get a little crazy, but all in all it's pretty easy to get used to," Bobby informed us as we passed doors marked "History", "English", "Chemistry" and other things like that.

"Why are they all in one hallway?" Liz asked curiously. "At our old school we had different hallways for each of the grades."

"That is an excellent question that I do not know the answer to." I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Does the school have a music room?" I asked as we continued down the hallway.

"Yep, equipped with the best quality instruments Professor Xavier could find." His face fell a little when this Professor Xavier was mentioned, so I cut myself off from asking who that was.

"What about an art room? Liz is big on art." He nodded and I smiled. "Hear that Liz? They've got a room just for you." Where there was no answer, I looked over to find her staring at some blonde dude. I raised an eyebrow and punched her arm, making her glare at me. "Who were you looking at?" I questioned and Liz blushed.

"Somebody," she replied and Bobby nudged her with his shoulder.

"Does someone have a crush already?" I laughed as Liz punched his arm, ordering him to shut up. Bobby just laughed it off and led us outside. Soon we found ourselves in a garden and I rolled my eyes as Bobby ran off and greeted a group of boys rather loudly. Then Liz announced she was leaving and would meet me at a bench in "an hour or something." I turned and started walking away when she yelped and I whipped around to find her on the gravel, the blondie from before helping her up. I ducked behind a hedge and watched closely, smiling as I noticed how he looked at her, and she at him.

"You know," a voice whispered in my ear, "it's not nice to eavesdrop." I bit my lip to hide my squeal and whipped around, grinning.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, hugging him around the neck. "How have you been?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad that you two came." I smiled and we started walking. "So, Liz and Warren?" I looked at him curiously. "That's the blonde guy's name, Warren." I shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I definitely think that Liz likes him, I can just tell." Peter smiled and laughed a little, plopping down on the grass. I followed and criss-crossed my legs, glancing around.

"How have you been?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Same 'ole, same 'ole. I'm actually supposed to be in New York right now, but Liz used 'the Look' on me and you know how I am with that look." He smiled. "There's a really good music school that Tori had been able to get me an audition for, but I'm sure that they won't mind postponing it." He grinned this time, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"How is the music thing? Did you get a record deal yet?" I gave him a look.

"If I had, I'd probably be swimming in my money instead of being here." He laughed and I shrugged. "I'm trying, ya know? Just like Liz is trying with her art." He glanced up and I saw it in his eyes. "No, I still haven't talked to my parents. Haven't talked to them in ten years, Pete, you know that." He shrugged.

"Worth a shot." I smiled a little and nodded. We talked for a little longer, catching up on the three years that we haven't seen each other. I told him about how I started taking bass lessons to add onto my bazillion other instruments, and I learned that he had helped some kids escape when Stryker raided the mansion. Then he departed and I spent until curfew waiting at the bench for Liz before giving up and going back to the room.

"Hey, you weren't at the bench when I went there."

"I guess I forgot, sorry." I gave her a suspicious look, because this is Liz, who never forgets anything. Then I just shrugged and fell down on my bed.

"I saw you talking to a guy, and you were smiling like mad. Do I sense something?" I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed, dodging the pillow she tossed at me.

"He's really sweet and nice, but I don't even know his name." I nodded, still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, gosh!" Liz looked at me for a second before smiling and glancing back at the leaf in her hand. "We should hit the hay, it's late." She nodded and I climbed under the covers. "Night sis."

"Night Ev." The light switched off and I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Part Two Chapter 2: Evelyn

I woke to the sound of Louis Armstrong, smiling slightly as I groped groggily for my phone, finally grabbing hold of it and shutting off the alarm. I sat up and stretched, glancing around while rubbing my eyes. Oh yeah, we're at the Institute. I looked across the way at Liz, who was snoring softly. I smirked and stood, padding into the bathroom. My little pouch of water was sitting on the counter, and I turned on the shower. The cold water woke me up and I hurried on with my shower. Once that was finished, I dressed in a pair of frayed shorts and a faded Beatles t-shirt, slipping on my black Converse. I could still see, even though they were pretty faded, the silver lines where Jeremy, Tori, and Liz had attacked them with silver Sharpies a year or so back. I dried my hair and clipped the pouch around my waist, walking out of the bathroom to find Liz looking very disgruntled. "Oh good," I said, "you're up. Go shower." She gave me a look, but stood and stumbled into the bathroom anyway. A little bit later she emerged in faded shorts and an AC/DC shirt. I climbed up onto my bed and picked at the fabric of my shirt, yawning a little as Liz doodled on her notebook. A knock pulled me from my shirt and I looked up as Bobby walked in.

"Are you girls ready for your first class?" he asked and I shared a look with Liz before we practically leapt off the bed, grabbing our notebooks and stumbling after him.

"What's your first hour?" Liz asked.

"English, and judging by your smiles I assume we have the same class." Liz and I nodded, Bobby laughing as we walked into English. I immediately spotted Peter and made a beeline for the desk next to his as Liz sat down next to Warren and Bobby between a girl with a white stripe in her hair and one that was dropping a pencil _through_ her hand.

"Hola amigo," Peter greeted in the worst Mexican accent I've ever heard. I laughed and shook my head.

"Aye, aye, aye, Pete," I muttered and he laughed also, calming down to snickers once Mr. McCoy started the class. While taking notes, I happened to glance out the window in the door and caught Logan staring at me. I smiled and waved a little, and he just walked away. My eyebrows rose, but I said nothing and went back to my notes.

Men are so odd.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"Wow, two days really passed by," I said to Peter as we walked into the cafeteria. He nodded in agreement.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that we were flicking paper footballs through Kitty's head." I shook my head and chuckled.

"Peter, that _was_ yesterday."

"Oh." I laughed and took a tray that had what I hoped to God was pizza, following Peter over to our regular table. There sat Marie, the girl with the white stripe in her hair, Kitty, Bobby's girlfriend, Bobby, Warren, Liz, Jubilee, and myself. I waved as Peter went to sit with Remy, a very handsome Cajun man, and John, a hot-head that I hate with a burning passion (get it?).

"What if I did?" Warren asked Liz as I sat down. "You aren't complaining."

"I don't want to know," I mumbled and Marie grinned.

"So, Liz, I never got to ask what brings you to the Institute?" Kitty asked.

"Liz has wings," Jubilee answered before Liz could. "They're so pretty, midnight black with silver lines, like veins or something." I smiled and rolled my eyes, but it faded slightly as I noticed Warren's head snap up so quickly I feared he would get whiplash.

"Hey, you've got something in common with Warren!" Bobby exclaimed, and I stared at Warren. He has wings too?

"Yep, guess you do." I bit the inside of my lip thoughtfully before watching Liz stare at her meatball. Then, Bobby said something about it disappearing, and Liz flicked it almost halfway across the lunchroom, causing several girls to scowl at us. I giggled and covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"Thank God that wasn't Pete's table. We'd all be screwed." I nodded in agreement. Pete would probably have a spaz attack, but I would have liked to see John's reaction.

"Hey," Warren said, "I'm gonna show Liz around a little more, we'll meet up with you in class." He stood and pulled on Liz's jacket sleeve. She glanced at me and I beckoned with my hands.

_C'mon you coward, go!_

Liz grinned and stood, following Warren out of the cafeteria. I noticed Logan lock eyes with her, and then break the contact to stare at me, although he made it look like he was going to talk to Storm. He looked almost…relieved, which confused me. Suddenly there was a poof and a blue cloud popped up right next to me where Liz had been sitting. I squealed and moved over to get away from it, but ended up falling off of the table and on my ass. I was laughing so hard my face was red and Kurt looked over at me with amusement and sympathy.

"Sorry Evelyn, I wish I could warn people before I do that." He held out his hand and I took it, letting him help me up. I took my seat and threw him a look, which just made him grin.

"Yeah yeah," I replied and Bobby chuckled. "I want to get to class early, I gotta finish my homework."

"I'd better go with you. If I don't turn in my homework today, Scott says there's a chance I might fail that class," Jubilee agreed and we both stood. Soon everyone except Kurt had murmured their agreements and stood. Suddenly, Logan and Peter stood, sprinting out of the lunch room. I looked at the others and hurried after the two. As we huddled in the doorway, we saw Logan and Peter run by with two very familiar people in their arms.

"LIZ!" I shrieked and began running after them. I could hear the others behind me calling my name, but I didn't care. Something happened to Liz, my twin sister, my other half, and I had to know that she was going to be okay. I approached the infirmary but Logan was standing in the doorway. I tried to maneuver under him, but he stopped me.

"Evelyn you can't go in right now," he said firmly, but I wouldn't listen. I struggled against the grip he had on my arms, screaming Liz's name over and over as Mr. McCoy and Storm bent over my sister to see what happened. It wasn't until Logan pulled me into an embrace that I realized I had been sobbing. I never sob, especially not in public. Logan went, "Shhh," and told me repeatedly Liz was going to be alright, and all I could do was get his shirt wet with my tears and pray to God to let Logan be right.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"She's going to be fine, dear, don't worry," Storm soothed for probably the bazillionth time, stroking my hair as I sat next to Liz on the bed. The others were sound asleep in the chairs, and I'm pretty sure I had fallen asleep on Liz's lap at some point.

"Liz?" I whispered again, taking her hand and closing my eyes. "Lizzie, please wake up."

"Ev?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. I watched her eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing the green eyes that are exactly identical to mine. Storm and Mr. McCoy were at Jubilee's side in an instant.

"How are you hun?" Storm asked softly, and I noted how Liz looked pretty disoriented.

_You're in the infirmary_.

Liz smiled gratefully at me and I smiled, nodding a little. "I can't remember what happened."

"Warren took you outside for a little bit, then while we were walking to class Logan ran by with you in his arms. Warren was being carried by Peter." I held up Liz's jacket. "We found this in the grass."

Liz suddenly sat up quickly, and I reached out a hand in case she fell or something. "Where's Warren?" she asked quickly. "Is he alright?" Storm smiled and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Yes, child, he's fine. He's very worried about you." Liz nodded and I jumped as Jubilee screamed and attacked my sister in a hug. I smiled and stepped back, glancing up at Logan. He gave me a quick one armed hug while everyone was busy hugging Liz.

"I told you she'd be fine," he whispered in my ear and I smiled, nodding. He released me and laughed a little as Liz hugged him. A few minutes later Bobby was questioning her and I smiled a little, rolling my eyes at him.

"Can I still get up and walk around?" Mr. McCoy nodded and I gave her a look.

_What happened, L?_

_I can't tell you here, I'll let you know later._

I nodded and stood. "Alright everyone! Get out, my twin needs some rest!" Everyone groaned, but obeyed my orders anyway. I smiled and rolled my eyes, waving at Liz before leaving behind the others. I sighed and rubbed my shoulder a little as I wandered into the kitchen. That struggle with Logan had left the shoulder feeling sore for some reason.

"You alright?" I turned and smiled at Logan with a nod.

"Just my shoulder, I'll be fine." He set down his drink and crossed the room, pushing me over to a chair and sitting me down. He then pushed my hair away and started rubbing my shoulders. I opened my mouth to protest, but then he hit that one spot that hurt and I sighed as he undid the knot. "That feels _awesome_," I muttered and heard a chuckle. "Where did you learn this?"

"I honestly can't remember," was all he said in reply, and continued massaging my shoulders. I sighed again and leaned back against the back of the chair. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips pressing against the spot just below my earlobe.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, scrambling out of the chair and stumbling across the room. "Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" I looked at Logan.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Damn right!" I responded, but then I saw how guilty he looked and I rolled my eyes, walking back over to him. "But I can't stay mad at you forever, you big fur ball." I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He returned it and I could almost feel him smiling. I pulled back and realized that our faces were only centimeters apart. A small voice in the back of my head whispered quietly, "Don't do it Ev!" I ignored it and leaned forward, gently pressing my lips against his. I gasped a little and pulled back, touching my lips gently. "I'm so sorry," I whispered and he smiled, walking towards me. I backed up into the counter, and he leaned down.

"I'm not," he whispered, and before I could react he smashed his lips against mine. I gasped a little and tried to pull back, but I was backed against the counter. I was trapped. Then I noticed how he is an _amazing_ kisser, probably had lots of practice with those looks. _No! Stop it Ev! This is wrong!_

My hands, which _were_ placed on his chest to push him away, slid up and behind his neck, my fingers locking and pulling him down to deepen the kiss. I felt him smile a little and wrap an arm around my waist. In one swift motion he lifted me up onto the counter, making me smile. I bet most of the girls at the Institute only dreamed of doing this. My legs wrapped around his waist and he dragged his lips down to my chin, onto my jaw, then to my neck. I rested my head back against one of the cabinets as he kissed my neck. Then I heard a door open and close and, remembering how the kitchen was close to the infirmary, pushed back Logan. He looked at me curiously.

"That's Liz," I whispered and unlatched myself from him, hopping off the counter. I left the kitchen, then turned and walked back in, looking embarrassed. "I forgot something," I muttered.

"What?" Logan asked and I crossed the room to where he was, jumping up into his arms and kissing him fiercely. He picked me up and my legs bent up at the knees. He put me back down on the ground and I bit my bottom lip.

"That." I then turned and hurried out of the kitchen towards the recreation room, sitting down next to Liz.

"I promise guys. That's all I remember," Liz said, but I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation. I kept thinking about what had went down in the kitchen. That was so wrong, so…not okay, and we both just welcomed it. In fact, I'm pretty sure we both _liked_ it, which is not good at all.

"Alright everyone, let's haul our asses to class!" I looked up as Jubilee pulled me to my feet and pushed us all out of the room, leaving Liz and Warren alone. While walking to class, I saw Logan leaning against one of the walls. He caught my eye and winked, which made me blush and scold myself.

What have I gotten myself into?


	7. Part Two Chapter 3: Evelyn

**No offense is meant to either Jessica Simpson or Katy Perry, just using an actual conversation I had with some friends at lunch. This one is very short for some reason. I honestly have no idea why.**

The next few days for Liz were filled with avoiding Warren, even going so far as to switch gym classes and sit with Pete at lunch. She had told me everything that happened and I can't blame her. Poor thing. For me, it was mostly getting alone with Logan and having make out sessions that would leave us both breathing hard. One time, he even pulled me out of Algebra, because he knows I hate that class. As much as I love Scott, I hate Algebra.

On day five of Liz's plan AWAMAP and my plan TTFOHTSKL (Try To Figure Out How To Stop Kissing Logan) during lunch, Marie stood and announced that we were sitting with Liz today whether _some_ people (with a look at Warren) like it or not. She had marched over to Pete's table and just plopped down like she owned the place. I actually laughed in amazement and followed her lead. Soon everyone was crowding Pete's table, while Warren simply threw his lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, but ignored it as Peter and John (cough cough douchebag cough cough) started arguing about who would win in a fight, Jessica Simpson or Katy Perry.

"It would so be Katy Perry," I told them. "Her nails would definitely screw up Jessica's face."

"I told you!" Peter exclaimed, pointing at John.

"Yeah, but Jessica could make Katy's ears bleed with her singing."

I bit my bottom lip thoughtfully. He made a very good point.

"That's a good point," Peter mumbled and John smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Katy could get Russell Brand to beat the shit out of Jessica," Bobby piped in.

"Yeah, but Jessica has Tom Brady," John replied.

"They broke up, retard," Kitty informed him and I laughed.

"Geez, get caught up with your news, moron," Jubilee added, imitating Kitty's voice. Both Kitty and John glared and I glanced around. I noticed Logan standing over by the doorway, looking straight at me.

"I'm gonna head back to the room, I'm not feeling well," I said, standing and tossing out my trash before heading out of the cafeteria. Logan had disappeared so as to not cause suspicion, but I soon found him in front of my room, smiling a little.

"Ladies first," he said and I rolled my eyes, unlocking the door. I made sure no one was around before walking inside and grabbing Logan's shirt, pulling him inside too. He pushed me against the door and kissed me fiercely. I smiled and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"How long do we have?" I whispered.

"Thirty minutes." I set the alarm on my watch.

"Go."

**xxxxOxxxx**

"We should go to the beach in Florida, like Miami or something," I whispered, tracing Logan's abs. "I heard that it's lovely this time of year." He nodded and pulled on my bra strap. "Stop it, you know we can't. I'm pretty sure that what we're doing right now is borderline illegal." He smirked and shrugged.

"I think I've been to jail before. It's not that bad." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, pushing back the blanket and standing up, walking over to the mirror to check for hickeys. Liz has always been the observant one, so I always have to check. Nothing, thank God. I noticed Logan staring at me in the mirror.

"What?"

"I should just take you right now." I smiled and turned.

"But that, my dear Logan, is classified as rape and could get you a lot more than prison. Besides, you promised you wouldn't rape me."

"I promised that I wouldn't rape _Liz_." He laughed as I threw my stuffed duck, Vegas, at him.

"We're twins, it's basically the same thing." I danced back over towards the bed and he laughed.

"You're such a tease." He grabbed my waist and I shrieked as he pulled me back onto the bed. He kissed me softly, pressing me against the pillow when the alarm on my watch went off. He was off the bed in a split second and already pulling his pants and shirt on. "I'll see you soon," he said, pecking my lips.

"Promise?" I asked quietly and he laughed before leaving. I pulled on a different shirt and sat back in bed. My sheets, pillow, and Vegas had his earthy scent, and I sighed before standing and walking into the bathroom and turning on the bath.

About halfway through I heard the door open and close, then the bed squeak. I thought it might be Logan until I heard the snores, and confirmed that it was Liz. I carefully drained the bathtub and pulled on my pajamas, walking over to my bed and cuddling up next to Vegas.

Sometime during the night there was a big commotion, but I had already fallen back asleep by the time someone entered the room.


	8. Part Two Chapter 4: Evelyn

Peter explained to me in a text what happened that had caused such a commotion last night. Jason Grae had come onto Liz last night, asshole, and somehow she'd thrown him back against the fridge.

Logan brought the message sometime early in the morning, even though I was barely awake, that Remy would stop by, and I nodded, locking eyes with him for a split second before he walked out.

What a hottie.

I woke up wayyy before her, with the sunlight hitting my face through the curtains. I groaned and turned over in an attempt to block out the sun, but the damn thing was relentless. Finally I got out of bed, closing the curtains. The option of falling back asleep disappeared when my ass hit the hardwood floor thanks to my shoe. I stood, making sure that Liz was still sleeping, before dressing and sneaking out. I saw Remy in the hallway and hugged him. "Take care of her Rem," I muttered and he nodded.

"Always do." I smiled and continued on my way. As I turned the corner on my way to the kitchen, I ran smack into someone, my face smashing against his chest.

"Oops, sorry Evelyn," Warren apologized, helping me up.

"It's fine. Liz is sleeping right now, I don't think she'll be taking visitors for a while," I informed him, and he nodded. As I was walking away, he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him.

"If you see Liz before I do, would you let her know that I don't care what she says, and that I'm sorry for everything?" I smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Of course Warren." He grinned gratefully and pulled me into a short hug, lasting only a split second before he took off again. I entered the kitchen and froze, smiling at Logan. "Hey Fur Ball, watcha up to?" I asked, pouring myself some Lucky Charms.

He grinned my way and took a bite of toast. Some butter dribbled down his chin and I giggled, grabbing a napkin and wiping it away. "You are a messy eater," I muttered with a giggle.

"Cut the crap Ev," he said huskily, lifting me up onto the counter. I grinned.

"Someone is in a rush today," I whispered before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I felt my mind shut down and my body take over, responding eagerly. That's what it's like kissing Logan. Only instinct. But then again, the relationship is purely physical, nothing serious about it. We'd make out when we had the chance, and he'd growl when I'd take his hands out of my shirt, except for yesterday when he ripped my shirt _in half_, asshole.

The noise of kids caused us to pull apart, much to my despair. "Until next time," I whispered, kissing him quickly but passionately before jumping down from the counter and bending over to retrieve the milk. I felt a hand come down on my ass and I squealed, looking up and glaring at Logan.

"Just observing," he said with a wink, walking out. As I sat at the kitchen table, I couldn't help but think about how screwed up everything had somehow gotten. Liz is dealing with Warren and their dangerous relationship and I'm in a very risky, secret half-relationship with Logan that would probably get him thrown in jail if we got caught.

The crazy thing is, it's only been a week.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"Boring, boring, boring, boring. Oh look! Oh wait that's boring."

I smirked and peeked into the rec room, where Peter was flipping through the TV's channels. He went through all of them, and started over. "Pete," I said, walking in with a laugh, "they aren't going to multiply as you keep repeating." He looked my way and gave me a crooked smile, which melted my heart.

He was such a man-child.

"Hey, a guy can hope!" he replied and I rolled my eyes, sitting next to him.

John walked in and I grimaced. He was such an ass. "Hothead," I sneered.

"Water witch," he replied back rudely, plopping down in the loveseat.

"Children, children," Peter said, trying to sound adult-like, "let's try and be civilized about this." I gave him a look and flicked water at John with my dry hand. He growled and opened his lighter, conjuring up a fireball.

"Oh dear! I'm so scared of John and his itty bitty ball of fire!" I joked, shielding myself. "Whatever will I do!" Peter gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes. "Gosh, tough mutants."

"Damn straight!" Bobby declared, walking in and sitting next to me on the arm of the chair. "I'm the toughest mutant around!" He flexed his muscles and I rolled my eyes, pushing him off the arm. He squealed as his fell to the ground, and I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're real tough." He glared at me and I innocently picked at a loose piece of fabric. Suddenly I was thrown over Peter's shoulder, a shriek escaping my lips. "Pete! Let me down Pete!" I yelled, bringing my fists down on his now metal back. "Peter you asshole! Lemme down!" He only laughed.

"Since you called me an asshole," he began, "I think I'll carry you around the campus like this." My eyes went wide and I pounded on his back.

"Seriously Pete! Put me down!" He simply laughed in response as we burst outside. I saw Logan leaning against the wall and felt my entire face grow hot. I rested my elbows on his back and covered my face with my hands.

_You're so enjoying this._ I thought, and sent it to Logan. My telepathic powers had progressed, something I discovered like a month ago, and I can send thoughts to other people other than just my sister. Logan shrugged, as if to say, "A little bit."

_You are going to be punished when we're alone._ This time, I sent it with a seductive smile on my lips. Logan winked, as if to say, "Can't wait." Finally, after constant begging, Peter finally set me on the grass, plopping down next to me. I watched his face turn from silver to that rich tan color that I love so much. Bobby had followed, and was now talking with Kitty over by the garden, their foreheads pressed together and their fingers interlaced. What an adorable couple.

"I can't wait to be in a relationship like that," I muttered, and Peter followed my gaze, nodding.

"Yeah, because everyone just _loves_ PDA." I rolled my eyes and pushed him a little. Kitty and Bobby started making out, so I turned my gaze away to give them some privacy.

"I mean a relationship where you can hold hands and whisper to each other, even when everyone is watching," I muttered dreamily, lying back onto the grass and looking at the blue sky. "Steal kisses between classes and sneak out at curfew just to see that one person you know you're meant to be with." Peter propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward so his face was right in front of my line of vision, blocking the sun.

"Anyone in particular you'd like to have this mushy, gooey relationship with?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Not really. Just someone who wants a real relationship. Not something made from just hormones." I muttered the last sentence with my mind on Logan, and I glanced away with a guilty feeling in my stomach.

"What if I could give you all of those things and more?" I sat up and he leaned back as I tilted my head to the side.

"Peter…"

"Before you say anything, let me just point out that this is all hypothetical!" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Pete took a deep breath. "Okay so, let's say that I could give you a real relationship. That I could tell you everything you want and _need_ to hear. That I could give you kisses that would leave you breathless afterwards. That I would sneak out after curfew just to see you," he poked me in the arm, "and only you. That I would never, _ever_ betray you, not for the super model or A-List actress. That I would take a bullet for you." He took another breath. "Let's say that I could make you happy. Happier than you've ever been in your entire life." He leaned in close.

"Let me make you happy, Ev."

I was speechless, and he knew it. "Peter, I…" My voice trailed, and I glanced over his shoulder to see Logan. He wasn't looking at us, but I could tell he'd been listening. I looked back at Peter. His crooked smile, his perfect laugh, his beautiful eyes.

"I need to think about it," I finally said and stood, walking towards the mansion. I glanced at Logan, and I could see it written all over his face. He was in pain, but I didn't understand why. I had basically just chosen him over Peter, whom I now know cares much more deeply for me than he lets on. I looked away from Logan and hurried into the mansion, finding myself in the library not long later. I sat on a window seat and let my head fall back against the frame, staring out at the fountain as water cascaded down it. I sighed and looked at my jeans, faded and old and worn out. I've cried so many tears in these jeans; they had so many memories in between the light blue stitching. My first real boyfriend, the day Liz and I got that phone call.

The morning I discovered my mutant powers.

This whole thing is just so screwed up! I thought I was lucky to have my powers at first, that it made me special, different. I'd always wanted to be different. Now I just felt like a failure to the mutant species. A failure to Logan and Peter.

A failure to Liz.

I should be with her right now; comforting her instead of making out with Logan and listening to Peter confess his undying love for me. It made me want to puke. Liz probably hates me now, and she has every right to. I sighed and stood, walking in the direction of my room. I pressed my ear against the door, listening for voices. Hearing nothing, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned, walking into the empty room. I kicked the door closed and curled up in my bed, shutting my eyes. There was a knock and I growled.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Open up Ev," Logan said quietly, shaking the locked doorknob.

"Don't call me that," I whispered, then said louder, "Go away Logan! I just want to be alone!"

"Please Evelyn," he whispered, his voice cracking. I sat up, looking at the door. A stream of water from my pouch formed a hand and it unlocked the door, splashing to the floor once its task was finished. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek on my knees, looking away from the door and out the window. The door slowly opened with a creak, and then shut. Footsteps walked across the hardwood floor and the bed sank underneath Logan's weight. He then pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, breathing in his earthy scent.

"I don't know what to do, Logan." He stroked my hair, an odd gesture for him.

"Just don't talk Ev. Don't say a word." He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him then leaned down, pressing his lips gently against mine. I pulled away and looked at my hands.

"Not right now Logan. I'm not in the mood." He nodded and we both lay down on my bed, his arm draping over my side and brushing my back gently. I curled up against him, resting my forehead on his chest. He pulled me close to him, and it felt weird. I've never…cuddled with Logan before. It felt strange. But that didn't matter as I closed my eyes and gave in to sleep.

**xxxxOxxxx**

It was late afternoon. I could tell because the sun was still peeking through the window, but it was dimmer, blanketing the room in golden light. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glancing around. Logan was gone, and Liz was sitting on her bed, reading. I jumped up and attacked her in a hug, a shriek escaping her lips. "Geez Ev, you really missed me," she laughed.

I pulled away, smiling. "I just felt like I've been a bad sister, and I don't like that feeling."

Liz smiled, looking like she was about to burst into tears, before pulling me into another hug. "You could never be a bad sister, Ev," she said in my ear. "You're the best sister anyone could ever have." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to hear that," I whispered, and she pulled away from me, looking into my eyes. How is it that two people can look so alike, yet their personalities are so different?

_I dunno, we're weird like that._ "Oh! I found out how I was able to throw Jason into the fridge!" she said, excited. "Apparently, I can control plants! How _cool_ is that?" I smiled and laughed.

"That's awesome!"

"Oh, and I have a date with Warren tonight," she said casually, going back to the book. I stared at her, confused.

"I thought you were trying to avoid Warren…?"

"I dunno, maybe we can be friends." I snorted.

"Liz, c'mon. I've seen the way you look at each other. You could never be 'just friends'." Liz rolled her eyes at my air quotes, and I sighed. "I'm serious Liz. You really like him, I can tell."

"Yeah, but we could never really be together, like physically. The electricity or whatever is just too intense. If we tried to…ya know…have _relations_, one of us could die! Evelyn Rose, don't roll your eyes at me! I'm being dead freaking serious here." I sighed again, knowing I was probably going to regret saying this.

"Maybe…I could look it up or something while you're gone." Liz smiled and nodded, even though I could tell she was ecstatic.

"Thanks Ev, I'd really appreciate that." She glanced at the clock and smiled as the time read eight o'clock exactly. "He should be here any second now." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Liz practically flew off the bed and to the door, opening it while I chuckled.

"Hi Liz!" Warren's head peeked around the corner and he waved at me. "Hey Ev." I nodded.

"Don't stay out too late! Her curfew is midnight!" I called as they left, and leaned back into the bed with a smile as I braided a strand of my hair. "Crazy kids." I stood and walked over to my laptop, pulling up Skype and requesting a video chat for Mr. McCoy. I had helped him grade papers on several occasions, so he owed me.

"Hello Evelyn! How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I need a favor." I explained to him the tingle between Liz and Warren, every little detail I could think of that Liz had told me, and he listened intently. "I just need to know how to make it stop." Mr. McCoy typed away at his computer, his blue, furry face slightly discolored from the computer screen.

"Here is what I've found and concluded. Apparently if two people have the same power, the powers cancel each other out and create immense static electricity when their skin makes contact, or the tingle that you had described. And there's only one way to cure it, from what I've found." What he told me next broke my heart.

"Thanks Mr. McCoy," I said glumly and closed my laptop just as they walked back in.

"What's wrong Ev?" Liz asked, and the two were at my side in an instant.

"I've, uh, found a way for you two to be together," I mumbled, and held up a hand before the smiles could appear. "You aren't gonna like it."

"What is it Evelyn?" Warren asked and I took a deep, shaky breath.

"In order for you two to be in a physical relationship…one of you has to lose your wings."

**Onto part three!**


End file.
